Browncoat
The Browncoats are mercenary super-soldiers, even more super than the Coalition's famous "Heavies". They're notorious for their monstrous resilience, and are less encumbered by all their armor than would be expected for other units. Mobility is augmented with extended-duty jetpacks, which few other units use; not that all this results in them being especially quick. Browncoats carry heavy weapons like they were strolling through the park just to see how it all burns. Their armory is characterized by lots of fire and tersely efficient names-- acronyms of their type and the number of shots they fire. Besides a heavy pistol, assault rifle, and sniper rifle, they field an incendiary shotgun, an incendiary rifle, a flamer, an artillery launcher with area-denial fire bombs, and a napalm grenade. The thing about napalm is that if it lands on a Browncoat, by the time the flames are out, the Browncoat will be down to a third or quarter health, and everyone else will have died halfway through the flames. As a Tech, they don't seem to have ambitions to control the planet and mine its gold-- they're being paid by the people digging it up for them. Infantry Browncoat Light "Tough mercenaries who are well armored and equipped with strong jetpacks." A strong soldier capable of taking a headshot, like the Coalition units. Although not as strong as the Browncoat Heavy, it is stronger than any Coalition unit and can also withstand direct fire from many units at a time; therefore can be used as a shield for your light infantry or to buy you some time to send in reinforcements. Browncoat Heavy "An even stronger fighter than the 'ligher' variant, this monster can take quite a beating before he dies on you." When seen on the battlefield this unit instills fear in all who oppose it. It is said that the Browncoat Heavy can take up to 30 shots before death. Firearms HG-10 * Cost: 35 * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 10 * Range: Short * Damage: Medium-High * Description: Compact with a high rate of fire, this handgun can also function as a primary weapon. AR-25 * Cost: 60 * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 25 * Range: Medium * Damage: Medium-High * Description: A sturdy, powerful assault rifle with a 25-round magazine. SR-06 * Cost: 90 * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 6 * Range: Very Long * Damage: High * Description: Reliable and powerful long-ranged weapon with a steady rate of fire. FL-200 * Cost: 90 * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 200 * Range: Short * Damage: Very High * Description: Light flamethrower that is extremely powerful in close quarters. IN-02 * Cost: 75 * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 2 * Range: Medium * Damage: High * Description: An incendiary shotgun that can fire 2 blasts of scorching flames. PY-07 * Cost: 140 * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 7 * Range: Medium * Damage: High * Description: Firing blazing bullets, this pyro rifle can both burn and pierce enemies at a moderate distance. CA-01 * Cost: 170 * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 1 * Range: Artillery * Damage: High * Description: Powerful cannon that fires explosive incendiary shells. ML-02 * Cost: 150 * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 2 * Range: Anti-Air * Damage: High * Description: ML-02 carries two fire-and-forget missiles in separate launch tubes. The seeker heads in the missiles can target both terrain and moving objects but need a moment to lock on to its pray. Grenades Fuel Bomb * Gold Value: 5 * Mass: 1 * Deployment: Thrown * Detonation: 2 seconds * Damage: Medium * Description: This canister contains a mixture of flammable chemicals that ignite in a short period of time after being released. Fire Bomb * Gold Value: 10 * Mass: 1 * Deployment: Thrown * Detonation: 3 seconds * Damage: Medium * Description: When thrown, this canister will burst into flames in 3 seconds and burn for 10 seconds.